


match them, let it wash away, match them, let it wash away, match them, let it wash away-

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Canon Compliant, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: Violet tries to crawl her way off the boat, but her hands are too fidgety and her heart is too painful in her chest. And she's still hyperventilating, and her breath is still getting faster, and her inhales are still getting louder- she cannot go anywhere near the woods.She'd make too much noise, and she's not in the right state of mind to fight.And she's alone.





	match them, let it wash away, match them, let it wash away, match them, let it wash away-

**Author's Note:**

> its set after the explosion + it's your choice as to whether its save louis or vi route! depends on the kind of angst you want! (clementine abandoning vi or louis not being able to comfort vi with her panic attacks ever again). also! you can choose if clem romanced her or not! up to you! mwah!

Her breath is quickening, her heart feels like it's going to run out and everything around her is moving too fast. The people running and screaming and killing and fighting and crying, Violet can't catch up with it: her heart beats quicker and quicker trying to catch up with it, hyperventilating trying to keep up with everything around her. 

She's choking on the air around her, her lungs dragging fistfuls of air before puking them back out again to frantically try and pull in some more. Her face littered with tears, begging for everything to stop. For the world to calm down- for her to calm down. 

Her body feeling unable to move, the hyperventilating, the sweat, the running heart and the stomach that felt like a void sucking the energy out of her- it was enough.  

It was enough for her body (that was crawling off a burning, collapsing and sinking boat) to seize up and freeze her body where she lay. The sounds of her unfinished breaths, groans, moans and woeful attempts to speak drilling nails into her self-esteem. 

Fucking pathetic. She was so fucking pathetic.  

A panic attack? Now? 

Violet tries to crawl her way off the boat, but her hands are too fidgety and her heart is too painful in her chest. And she's still hyperventilating, and her breath is still getting faster, and her inhales are still getting louder- she cannot go anywhere near the woods. 

She'd make too much noise, and she's not in the right state of mind to fight. 

And she's alone.  

The arrow she shot through Minnie's shoulder is beside her- Minnie left her to rot.  

Clementine left her to rot.  

Louis left her to rot.  

Aasim, Omar, AJ, Willy, Tenn all left her to rot. 

Her panic attack gets worse.

* * *

 

"Match them," Minerva says, her hand pressed firmly against Violet's heart, her other hand pressing Violet's onto her won heart. Her eyes searching for Violet's as she breathed in, waited for Violet to copy her before breathing out. 

Violet tries, before her breath hiccups and her heart becomes tighter and tighter in her chest. The trees outside of the window of Minerva and Sophie's room were moving too fast. Rustling stray hairs on Minerva's head were swaying too quickly. Ruby shouting in the corridor make her heart jump and tumble and squeeze even tighter in her chest. 

"You don't want to match with me? I know you're rude, but, not to me," Minerva says, letting go of Violet's hand on her chest and cupping Violet's face, making sure that she was looking at her and nothing else. Making sure that Violet was looking at her calm composure, her relaxed and slow movements that Violet didn't have to speed up to match. 

Minerva starts to inhale and exhale slowly, and Violet fights to match with her. 

It works. 

The tears begin to dry on Violet's face. The trees slow and gently shake in the wind. The stray hairs on Minerva's head stop rustling and instead slowly mingle with each other with the influence of the wind. Ruby gets quieter, in the background almost. 

"Matched up, like a couple," Violet says, her voice still shaky and drained of life. Her face tilted forwards slightly as Minerva wiped her tears. 

* * *

 

"I know it's not how, erm, er, Minnie used to do it but, hm, trust me!" Louis says, his voice soft and calming, his actions meticulous and precise- making sure that he wouldn't make Violet's panic attack worse. His smile bright, but not overpowering and definitely not making Violet uncomfortable. 

But his babbling was too long, and gave Violet's panic attack an opportunity to make itself worse. 

"So, I was thinking that, a panic attack is a bit like, when you're at the beach anddd there's the red flag because there's loads of waves well! We have just got to let it wash away!" Louis continues, and Violet doesn't have the speaking capacity to tell him to shut up and get on with it. 

His rambling somehow helping her, the fastness of her environment- the frantic footsteps and light that travelled across the room too quickly was, ignore in favour of listening to Louis. Her heart slowing as her surroundings became more and more manageable- nobody had ever made her surroundings disappear in the midst of a panic attack before. She was. 

She was extremely impressed. 

"Okay! First wave!" Louis says, straightening out his back and inhaling deeply his lips curling into a little smile as Violet copied him. Exhaling slowly, too slowly, that Violet's hyperventilating got a little faster. 

"Second wave," Louis declares, ignoring the slip in Violet's recovery. Pulling in his breath again, he waits until Violet copies him and slowly lets it go, but not slow enough to rile Violet's breathing. 

Violet sniffles, her body slowing and a sense of exhaustion seeping through her body. Her face feeling sticky and wet with the tears drying on her face. 

"Third wave," Louis says, inhaling once more and exhaling. His exhale deeper, as worry poured out of him because Violet was recovering. The anxiousness of taking care of Violet, of taking over Minerva's role as Panic Police washing away as Violet's panic attack washed away. 

"Fourth wave," Violet says, her voice broken and hiccuping in parts, the memory of Minerva forcing itself through her brain as Louis wiped away her tears. 

She pulls him into a tight hug and doesn't let go.

* * *

She's going to pass out. 

The fire is so close to her, it almost licks at her feet. 

Her breath is so jagged and loud, she wonders how she hasn't been stabbed, shot or eaten to death yet. 

Her heart is so painful in her chest she feels like she might die. 

Here. Alone. 

On the boat that took everything away from her. 

Took everyone away from her. 

Or were they all watching in the woods, looking back at her struggling with her panic attack waiting for her to die. Or waiting for her to realise that she's been abandoned. 

Again. 

She's going to pass out and die here alone. Abandoned like a fucking dog.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is kinda messy!!! i just! needed to project! dfoujhiuh


End file.
